Hand-operated controllers such as keyboards and joysticks are usually used for controlling machines such as computers and video game consoles for example. However, hand-operated controllers may not be adapted for some people such as people suffering hand/arm disabilities or having limited range or flexibility of finger movement, for example.
In addition, even able people may experience some difficulty in using a hand-operated controller or performing adequately while using a hand-operated controller. For example, video game players may experience some difficulties or limited performances while using a usual hand-operated controller. Video games have been become more sophisticated and complex. Users may be required to perform many functions simultaneously via a keyboard, a mouse, and/or a joystick in order to become competitive. Some games such as World of Warcarft™ for example require the users to memorize over 25 keys in order activate various functions such as casting spells (up to 10 different types), pulling maps for navigation, activating a headset for talking, organizing raids (going into battle), and the like. However, the number of functions that may be performed simultaneously by the user is limited since a user only has two hands and ten digits.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved controller for controlling a machine to be used alone or in combination with another controller.